


Lothalski patriotyzm

by The_Blue_Raven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Lothal, co tu się odlothala to ja nawet nie, jak Lenin, minister Tua smutna buła, minister Tua wiecznie żywa, wszelkie podobieństwo do rzeczywistości jest (nie)przypadkowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven
Summary: Jak minister Tua radzi sobie po wojnie, bez Imperium i jego propagandy ;)





	Lothalski patriotyzm

Zaskakujące było to, jak szybko minister Tua potrafiła zmienić orientację polityczną i sympatię wobec danej strony w zależności od tego, kto akurat sprawował "opiekę" nad Lothalem. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że rebelianci uratowali jej życie, co też często podkreślała, a poza tym wygrali wojnę, co ostatecznie przesądziło o tym, po czyjej stronie postanowiła stać.  
Na Lothalu zaczął się rozwijać kult lokalnych bohaterów-rebeliantów. Zaczęło się od przełajowych biegów po stepie śladem "dżedajów wyklętych, w pień wyrżniętych", jak głosiło hasło z okazji rocznicy wykonania rozkazu 66. Następnie wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli. W barze starego Jho (wprawdzie zginął, ale przed wejściem stanął jego pomnik, a poza tym nazwa została) można było kupić kubki z nieco zezowatym Ezrą Bridgerem - a przynajmniej tak głosił podpis, bo koślawy nadruk Made in Endor pozostawiał wiele do życzenia w kwestii rozpoznawalności bohatera. Wieża transmisyjna, z której nadał swoją pamiętną audycję, została odbudowana i udostępniona zwiedzającym, a w dodatku w każdą miesięcznicę tejże audycji na wieżę goniono młodzież szkolną i upamiętniano rodzinę Bridgerów uroczystą akademią. Dom Bridgerów został muzeum. W sklepach z pamiątkami sprzedawano jeszcze więcej produktów z Ezrą (dziwnym trafem właścicielem większości takich przybytków był przeuroczy staruszek, Hondo Ohnaka).  
_Tak, teraz Lothal nareszcie jest taki, jaki być powinien_ , stwierdziła minister Tua, zawijając się w kołdrę w pościeli z portretem Ezry Bridgera i hasłem "Żył prawem loth-wilka, ty też tak żyj".


End file.
